The overall purpose of this study is to take DNA samples in parallel with well characterized pedigrees of participants with hereditary cancer. Blood samples will be used to perform genetic testing using markers for specific cancers. This protocol is nearly 100% "core lab only" and this year there are no associated visit or gender and ethnicitiy data reported.